Yoru no Mokou
by Montrealae90
Summary: Another cute oneshot about Sasuke and Naruto.Naruto hasn’t seen Sasuke in days since he’s returned. Is Sasuke avoiding him or is it something different?SasuNaru, OOCnessMajor, Fluff, yea all that good stuff!Enjoy!


Yoru no Mukou

Summary: Another cute oneshot about Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto hasn't seen Sasuke in days since he's returned.

Is Sasuke avoiding him or is it something different?

Disclaimer: Rei: Don't own Naruto…If I did all us SasuNaru fangirls would be very happy.nods

Naruto sat in a tree in the park in Konoha listening to the soft wind blow the other trees around him.

He sighed. Sasuke's been avoiding him lately and he didn't know why. What did he do wrong? He just brought him home that's it! He just didn't understand.

His shoulders began to shake suddenly and tears rolled down his cheeks. He sniffed and pulled his knees up to his chest. He cried into himself pouring his heart out that felt shattered. He wept and wept till he couldn't cry anymore and all that was left were tear stained cheeks.

"Why me…?" he asked himself. "Why did I.I f..fall for h…him!" he whimpered. He began to sniff again. He closed his eyes hoping his tears would disappear. He opened them slowly and began to sing…

_Setsunasa no kagiri made dakishimete mo  
Itsumade mo hitotsu ni wa narenakute  
Yasashisa yori fukai basho de  
Fureau no wa itami dake  
Futari wo musunde kudasai  
Bokura wa mou yume wo minai  
Tomadoi nagara te wo totte  
Zankoku na yoake no hou he arukidasu _

Hontou no kotoba wa kitto  
Hontou no sekai no dokoka  
Bokura no mukuchi na yoru ni  
Hisonderu ima mo kitto

Sabishisa wo shiru tame ni deau no da to  
Kuchidzuke wo kawasu made shiranakute  
Soredemo ima kimi to aeta  
Yorokobi ni furuete iru  
Kokoro wo sasaete kudasai 

_Bokura wa mou yume wo minai  
Atatakai basho he nigenai  
Zankoku na yoake wo kitto koete yuku  
Akirameteta sono shizukesa  
Hontou no kotoba wo kitto  
Aishi kizutsuke au tame ni  
Sagashidasu itsuka kitto _

Setsunasa no kagiri made dakishimete mo  
Itsumade mo hitotsu ni wa narenakute  
Yoake mae no tsumetai hoshi  
Futari dake no michiyuki wo  
Douka terashite kudasai 

He sighed sadly as he finished. He jumped out of the tree and began slowly making his way home only to be stopped by a certain raven haired boy… It was Sasuke! Naruto gasped and looked around for a place to hind hoping he wouldn't be seen. But it was too late for he was already spotted. He quickly looked at the ground and avoided his gaze.

"Oi usuratonkachi….I-I need to tell you something…" said the raven. Naruto slowly looked up from the ground. Sasuke flinched. He had never seen so much emotion in Naruto's eyes. His sapphire eyes were brimming with hurt, betrayal, sadness, …love? He frowned sadly and looked at the ground. 'Its my fault Naruto's like this…' thought Sasuke. 'If only I paid more attention to him instead of avoiding him constantly…' Sasuke looked back up and pulled Naruto into a hug frightening the boy immensely. "S-Sasuke?..." whispered Naruto. Sasuke tightened his hold. "I-I'm so sorry Naruto…I didn't mean to hurt you…I …just…" Naruto whimpered and then buried his head in Sasuke's chest and cried.

"A-Ai shiteru Sasuke…." Naruto finally said at last. Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto's head was still buried in his chest he wasn't sure he herd him correctly.

"N-Naruto?" Naruto perked up from Sasuke's chest. His eyes were watery. " Ai shiteru…." He said again. Sasuke's eyes were even bigger. So he had said what he thought he said. Sasuke them brought his hand up to cup Naruto's cheek. He caressed his cheek and then brought his lips down onto Naruto's quivering ones. Naruto blushed as he felt Sasuke kiss him. It was heaven. His lips were so soft and sweet that he couldn't stop himself from kissing back.

They stayed there like that for what seemed like ages, but was only minutes. They broke apart panting slightly with flushed faces. Naruto's a little pinker. Sasuke midnight eyes locked with sapphire and said…

" _Ai_ _shiteru koi…ai shiteru now and forever…"_

_Owari_

Rei: Well this is just something that popped into my head when I was listening to

Michiyuki from Loveless and if didn't know by now that's the song from the story!

Naruto: Yep! Its awesome!

Rei: nods I might post a link on my profile so can listen to it k! holds up peace sign and Sasuke plushie

Naruto and Rei: REVIEW PLEASE! Sasuke plushie waves


End file.
